Cletus Tuss
Cletus Tuss is an american professional wrestler who is contracted to his own wrestling promotion he has also participated in boxing and mixed martial arts he is also a retired monster truck driver and back up dancer, Tuss is commonly regarded as one of the worlds funniest people along with Tyrone Kevin, he is also considerd one of the greatest monster truck drivers of all time Professional Wrestling Career Cletus Wrestling Federation (2007-present) in 2007 Cletus and some friends founded a wrestling company, where he they would form a stable opposite of Joe Black's stable. Championship Reigns (2008-2019) Tuss would challenge Marshall for the CWF Championship defeating him he would go on to lose to Steve McCall at Fucksgiving, however winning back at Shitmas he would then vacate the title due to a twisted ankle, Tuss would win the Title once again in 2019 from John Black, however he would lose it, in Decimeter he would become the inaugrual internet champion losing it in October to Joe Black Boxing Tuss would debut at World Wide Boxing's WWB 110 event in June of 2012 where he fought George Zerman in a middle weight bought he would win the fight by TKO in round 2, Tuss would return to the company in 2016 to fight Joey Lynchmann at WWB in 200 he would lose by Knockout 10 seconds in round 2, his final appearance saw him fighting Joe Black in a Middleweight bout where he would lose by decision, in March and May of 2019 Tuss had two fights winning his return fight aginst Steve Mizeriell and losing to Jay Swanson after which Tuss declared he isnt ment for a fight where he cant kick and retired Boxing Record Mixed Marital Arts Tuss trained to complete in the UFC however he was unable to compete for the promotion after he twisted his ankle during a trainaing session in 2017 Tuss announced that he would make his debut for Strikezone MMA where he fought 40 year old veteran Vince Louzo in a winning effort via Submission, his next fight was aginst Andrew Diaz but Diz dropped out when he injured his his arm so Alex Kaufman was placed as his next opponent, Tuss would win by TKO after a flurry of wildly placed strikes, his next opponent was Yujihiro Takaishi he would quickly demolish Takaishi in 9 seconds, his next fight was aginst Joe Black's sun Joe Black Jr. whom he would defeat bu submission in round 3, his next fight would be aginst Joe Black he would go on to win via submission, breaking Black's ankle in the process it was announced that Tuss would be fighting the Welterweight champion Steve McBreeze, Mcbreeze would go on to win by TKO early on in the opening round, the following fight was aginst James Ortiz which he also lost by submission, Tuss announced in June of 2019 that he would be getting back into the sport for three fights the first one was in July where he lost to Miguel Cotton by knockout in the third round, his next fight would be in September where he fought Mark Spansley after his original opponent Ted Askers dropped out, after the fight which he lost by submission Askers called him out for his "lack of skills", on December 28 the fight with Askers happened with Tuss winning by submission early in the second round, after the fight Tuss announced he would be looking to fight Lightweight champion Richie Little MMA Record Monster Truck Career Tuss began to drive a monster truck before he contacted the World Monster Truck Assoication, debuting with a truck named Mullet, Tuss would drive the Mullet truck from 2000 until Janauary 2019, when he retired, during his time he won 10 first place metals and his truck has won the truck of the year award in 2000, 2004, 2008 and 2017, in March of 2019 Tuss and the Mullet truck were inducted into the Monster Jam Hall of Fame, despite never appearing for the promotion. Personal Life Tuss is currently married to Sheryl Tuss, they have 3 kids named Lillian, Dennis and Jacob, he is good friends with former musician Tyrone Kevin, whom he met in Kindergarten he has also backup danced in some of Kevin's music videos, Tuss prefers to be a middle class citizen with most of his money from his previous careers being in a bank account, Tuss currently works as a manager for a Diary Queen. Category:Cletus and Tyrone Kevin